On Stranger Tides
by Raggedydollz
Summary: The Epic Ending to Operation: Cerberus! Emma and Killian are finally reunited, but is a happy ending in the cards for them?
1. The Starboard Side

**A/n: Welcome back! This is like the Epilogue to Operation Cerberus. Unlike most epilogues with one chapter, I wanted to create a little chaos for Captain/Swan. If you haven't read the story of _Operation: Cerberus_ please do! It will help clear up some you could just read it as is. Your choice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Chapter I: A True Hero**

* * *

"THAT was one hell of a kiss." Killian answered with a charming smile. His eyes were filled with recognition, and love, and more importantly, hope.

Emma couldn't stop her tears as she clung to him. Her sobs echoed in the otherwise quiet lagoon which had become her prison. She didn't ask how or why because she didn't care. It was really _him_!

"Easy luv. It's alright, shh…"Killian whispered, his forehead gently pressed against hers. He stroked her soft golden hair, trying to sooth her. "…you found me."

"D-did you…ever doubt I would?" She answered back in stutters, causing him to chuckle.

Killian shrugged. "The Underworld did give me pause."

Then Emma did something she hadn't done in months, which pleased him even more.

"Ah, there it is." His hushed tones soothing her soul. "…the smile I've missed so much."

For a while, neither of them spoke, just stood there in the lake, holding each other-pelvis to pelvis, shoulder to shoulder, heartbeat to heartbeat. Emma didn't trust her own voice, afraid that if she spoke, if she opened her eyes, she'd wake up and it was all a dream.

Killian didn't release his grip on her. It was all so much to take in. From the moment they first kissed, he knew he'd found something special. But never in all his 300 years, did he ever believe he'd find _true_ love.

He'd been too retched, too undeserving. He'd killed his father, and many men in between. He'd been selfish, arrogant, and reckless. Now, he was standing in the middle of a lagoon with a princess- _his princess_. Hell of a life.

Thinking of hell, he finally released his hold slightly, to look her in the eyes. "I told you to let me go."

"I…couldn't." Emma admitted.

"Why?" he demanded to know, shaking her a bit. "Dammit, Emma! You risked your life, and that of your family, _again!_ "

Emma knew he'd be pissed at her. If the roles had been reversed, she'd be more than a little annoyed by his disobedience. But she'd come too far to lose yet another love.

"I almost lost you once and it nearly killed me." She confessed. "I wasn't going to let it happen again-not when I could save you."

Killian just shook his head. "You should have saved Neal. Henry deserves his father, and Balefire was more of a hero than I ever was!"

Emma chewed the side of her lip. Taking a breath, she confessed, "Neal wasn't there, and even if he was-the plan was for _you_ , Killian."

She then pressed her hand against his chest. The steady beat of life brought tears to her eyes. "You hear that?" she murmured. "How can you be away from that-from us?"

Killian closed his eyes momentarily, listening to Emma's heart in his chest. "I can't be away from us." He confessed finally. "It's the only hope I had in the Underworld."

"Don't die on me again!" Emma scorned, her tone bode no bullshit.

"If you promise not to kill me." Killian countered, raising a devilishly handsome brow.

"Promise not to get hurt and I won't have to!" She shot back.

"Promise not to sacrifice yourself by going dark." He said easily, knowing he could play the blame game with her for all eternity. Eventually, he'd let her win because he loved her so much, that the battle didn't matter.

Emma failed to have a comeback for that small truth. Admittedly, it was her choices that set off the current chaotic series of unfortunate events. If she hadn't tried to save Gold from the darkness of his misdeeds, she wouldn't have lost Killian in the process.

"How many times must I tell you luv?" Killian chuckled. "I'm a survivor. Not even death could keep me away."

Emma placed her shaking hands on either side of his face, pulling his lips down to hers. She was relieved when he took over, his tongue gently stroking hers, his breath mingled with her own. The soft suction of his mouth, the allure of his gently persistence. He felt like Killian, he felt like…home.

"I love you." she breathed, finally coming up for air.

"And I, you Swan." He said breathily. "Which is why there's something I need to say. I've wanted say, ever since I died, but never thought I'd have the chance to tell you."

Emma saw the storm in his normally clear blue eyes. She watched him carefully as he seemed to have some impeding debate in his mind.

"What is it?" Emma urged, wanting to know. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Killian appeared to be gathering his courage, and Emma braced herself. Whatever the news was, she could take it. Maybe he was still upset with her for not letting him go.

"Emma…." He began.

"EMMA!"

Emma turned to see her family running towards her in the early morning light. Her mother and Henry reached her at the same time, followed by her father.

Regina and Robin came up behind, placing warm hands on her back.

"Glad you're back." Regina smiled. "I'm all out of bread."

Emma laughed, rolling her eyes. Robin smirked, handing over her classic red leather jacket. "Figured you might need this."

"Thanks." Emma accepted the jacket, but didn't put it on just yet. She wanted to feel the air against her own skin and not feathers.

"I can't believe we defeated the shadow man!" Henry exclaimed.

" _How?"_ She found herself asking again. Last thing she remembered was kissing Derrick at the ball.

Henry nodded towards Hook. "He figured out how to use the medallion."

Emma was slightly shocked. "So now you're the new Hercules?"

Hook snorted. "Not in the least, Swan."

Snow touched her daughter's cheek. "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength…."

"But by the strength of his heart." David finished, clapping Hook on the shoulder. Hook laughed a bit, knowing Emma's father finally approved.

"Strength of the heart…" Emma said, and then the realization hit her. Derrick had to pay the price. _'I can never see you again…'_ and it was true.

Derrick Norrington, would never get to see her again. A twinge of her heart broke as she asked,"You were willing to die for me?"

" _Again_ , you mean?" Killian asked pointedly. "And yes. Which brings me to what I wanted to tell you."

Emma cleared her throat. "Okay." Turning back to her family huddle, she asked, "Um, guys can you give us a minute?"

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked.

"Emma." Killian called out, but she didn't turn around.

"Give me a sec." she answered, still trying to convince everyone there was no imminent danger. "Yes, everything is fine. Let's all meet for breakfast at Granny's."

"Emma." Killian called out again, a bit exasperated from waiting. She raised her arm, waving him off for a moment.

David didn't look convinced. "We can handle it, no more secrets in this family."

Emma nodded. "I understand, and I promise I will explain later. Killian and I have a lot to work out…"

"Uh…Emma?" Snow called distracted. Emma saw her speechless expression and frowned slightly.

"Mom? What's…" she turned to see Killian, in the water, on one bended knee, holding an opened velvet black box.

Emma slowing faced him, her eyes bulging out of her head. Killian just gazed up at her.

"Well, now that I have your undivided attention…" he said dryly. Then his voice went deep with emotion, his eyes full of love, his heart beating like a drum. "Will you marry me, Emma Swan?"

Words failed her as she took a step towards him. He remained kneeled, and she knew he wouldn't stand without an answer-no matter what it was.

"…Yes!" She finally replied, and she could hear the sighs of relief from her family. Followed by Killian jumping up, swinging her around in his arms. She held on tight as water plashed around.

"Thank God." He exhaled happily. "The last time I presented a ring, you nearly had a seizure."

"I wanted to say yes then, too." Emma admitted. "But I wasn't ready, I was…scared."

"I know." He smiled, kissing her sweetly. Turning to David and Snow, he raised a hand to gesture to them. "If I may have the honor your majesties…"

As old fashioned as the notion seemed, Emma blushed at Killian's obvious chivalry. She was secretly happy that the curse hadn't affected his 17th century thinking.

Snow was beaming as David nodded happily. "You may." He acquiesced.

Robin gave Hook a brotherly handshake as Regina pulled Emma a hug. "Congratulations!"

Everyone was so happy about the recent turn of events that no one seemed to notice a certain 13 year old had disappeared in the chaos.

* * *

 **A/n: Chapter One…small intro, but I wanted you to see the happy beginning of this story. Don't worry-there is more trouble ahead than you think. Stay tuned! *side note-this little mini story is set up to line up other stories (hint, hint) so it may only be 5-6 chapters and they will be very long.**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow-me!**

 **-R.**


	2. When you Wish Upon a Star

**A/n: Back with Another chapter for this lovely story! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Chapter II: When you wish upon a Star….**

* * *

"Emma, what do you think about these?" Snow asked, critiquing the baby's breath, ranunculus, and orchid arrangement in her hand.

"Its fine, mom." Emma agreed for the fiftieth time that morning. It wasn't like her opinion mattered. Snow was already walking off to grab more flowers.

Ever since Hook proposed, Snow had gone full mother-of-the-bride mode. For the past two weeks, they'd been nonstop shopping from place to place, getting everything ready for the wedding. Emma hinted that she wanted a spring wedding, and Snow went wild.

"Will you pick an arrangement already?" Regina moaned, being drug along on the outing.

Emma elbowed her playfully. "Give her a break. I'm not going to deny her the one maternal thing she'll get to do in my adult life."

"Well why did I have to come?" Regina asked moodily.

"Solidarity sister." Emma cracked, chuckling a little as the former evil queen rolled her eyes mumbling "Ya-Ya".

"I haven't seen Henry lately." She said a bit worried. Regina shrugged. "He's off with that Violet girl again. Of which I still have not formally met."

"You will." She encouraged. She hadn't really seen much of Henry since the lagoon. She didn't want to go as far to say he was avoiding her, but….

"So how is Hook adjusting?" Regina's question brought her back to the present conversation.

Emma smiled, remembering the intimate reunion they'd had since his arrival. "I think he's adjusting pretty well."

Regina laughed, catching the underlying message. "Well when you two come up for air, Robin and I want to have you over for dinner."

"That'd be nice. Will our son be there?" Emma asked half joking. Regina exhaled her frustration. "I hope so. It's getting harder and harder to keep tabs on that kid."

"Oh the life of a teenager…" She sighed.

"Hurry Emma!" Snow called from down the row. "We still have to go visit the church!"

Emma gave a laugh of ridicule glancing at Regina. "Is she serious?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Every member of the royal family has to be in a church by an ordained official."

For some reason, she didn't see herself in a conventional wedding. Yeah, she wanted the white dress, but all the " _pompous circus of grandeur_ " as Killian referred to it, wasn't her style.

But no matter what, she promised herself, she'd let her mother have this moment. Their bonding time was too far in between unless they were battling villains. So let Snow have her pompous wedding. She'd chuck it up to being royalty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Killian worked on less complicated matters-such as changing diapers. Why Regina ever left them on baby watch was beyond reason. With Rowland and Henry at school, Prince Neal, and Zelena's baby, whom they named Sabrina, were practically being watched by invalids.

"No, I'm telling you mate, you're doing it backwards." He said, indicating to the picture on the plastic. "The Tigger goes on the back."

Robin glared, while fussing over the securing straps. "Out of the two of us, which one has actually had children?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "I'm 300 years older-seniority."

" _Was_." Robin reminded him, concentrating on the task at hand. "You died two months ago, so technically, you're not as wise as you think.

"Well I wasn't born yesterday." Killian grumbled.

"No, you were born two weeks ago." Robin retorted. "Ah! There!"

They both examined the blotched diaper fastening. Sabrina, stared back at them with green eyes, smiling. She'd woken up with a loud cry, obviously unhappy to have a soiled diaper.

"Thank god Neal has fallen back asleep." Killian sighed, glancing over at the basinet in the corner. "I can't take another man urinating in my face."

Robin chuckled. "Comes with the territory mate. You and Emma want kids?"

Killian's face paled a bit. "Why? What have you heard?"

"Nothing!" Robin hunched his shoulders in innocence. "Just a question. Hypotetical, of course."

Killian relaxed, and thought about the idea. A child? He hadn't given it much thought, given his choice of lifestyle, but… "Yes." He confessed. "A little girl, with blonde hair like her mother, devilishly good looks like her father."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're the only man I know, so self assured of his looks. Makes me wonder who will be wearing the wedding dress that day."

"Well me and Emma flipped a coin for it." Killian told him.

"I do say, your sense of humor has improved." Robin smiled.

For a moment, Killian's smile faultered a bit. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "I never did get to express my gratitude."

"For what?" Robin asked raising a brow.

"For coming to the Underworld with Emma" he explained. "…for not letting her go alone. I know it was a big risk, given your responsibilities here." He nodded towards Sabrina.

Robin smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's what family does. We stand by each other. More than once, I've led the merry men into more than a fair share of danger."

Killian rolled his eyes to the side. "Of course-the honor amongst thieves."

"Well it sure as hell beats having none amongst them." Robin eyed him pointedly. Killian chuckled. "Bandits- the land lovers who naively believe in the gentlemen's code."

"Pirates." Robin retorted dryly. "Mermaids who follows only the golden rule."

Killian held out a arm, and Robin accepted it, in a brotherly grip. "Thank you." He muttered.

"You're welcome." Robin replied.

* * *

Late that night,close to the wee hours of morning when things had settled down and the town was well into peaceful silence, the Swan House was dimly lit.

Killian stood, staring out at the deep-sea off in the distance. He loved the ocean air being so fresh, and the beach not too far away. The best thing was, they were a little isolated. Not in town, but close enough to her family.

He didn't hear her footsteps, but could somehow sense she was there. Maybe it was the splitting of the heart thing. Maybe it was love. Either way, he could always tell when she was near.

"Hey you." Emma greeted softly.

"How did it go today?" He asked, as she enfolded her body to his side. He'd forgotten to ask earlier because they were too busy trying to get each other's clothes off.

Now that she was wearing her flannel bottoms, and tank top, covering herself with a blanket, he could think straight.

"Hmmm…." She moaned wearily, a smile on her lips. Killian laughed and wrapped an arm around her securely, kissing her temple. "Did Mary Margret buy every flower in Storybrooke?"

"Almost." Emma retorted. "Then we went to the caterer-which I didn't know we had, we picked out 8 bridesmaids dresses, table centerpieces, and finally she let me have a grilled cheese after I threatened to run off to Vegas."

Killian smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Emma frowned a bit. "I know that, face. What's wrong?"

"Nothing luv." He assured, staring up at the stars. They were so bright tonight. " I was talking with Robin today, and something he said…"

When he didn't finish, Emma touched his cheek. "What did he say?"

"I thanked him for coming to the Underworld to help you save me. He said that's what family does." Killian recalled.

Emma nodded. "Yes, we all care about you."

"I know luv." He assured her quietly. "But it just reminded me, that…all my family is dead."

That realization, made Emma feel a bit guilty. It was true, all the members of the wedding her either her family, or her family's kingdom. They only friend that would be there of Killian's is Jack-who'd disappeared somewhere with Tink.

"Hey, don't dwell on in Swan." Killian caught the sadness in her eyes, and tried to ease her anxiety. "I just wish Liam were alive right n0w. To see me happy-to see the beautiful woman I'm going to grow old with."

They shared a sweet kiss as a shooting star passed by. Emma grabbed ahold of his jacket lapels, pulling them both inside the house. Killian grinned knowing where they were headed.

* * *

Off in the distance, a manly figure washed up on the beach, coughing the sea water out of his lungs. He crawled to the nearest rock and collapsed against it.

He finally opened his eyes to see darkness. _Where am I?_ Was this the Underworld? Was this an illusion?

"Hello Liam."

He turned to the soft voice, as a woman in blue stood there, smiling down gently.

"Who are you and where am I?" Liam asked, frantically searching for the familiar.

"You can call me Blue and you're in Storybrooke." She announced. "Welcome."

"Storybrooke." Liam repeated. "Why does it look like the Underworld? Is this some kind of trick?"

Blue held up a calming hand. "I assure you it's not. You've been brought here, to the real world, because of a wish."

"A wish…" he breathed, standing up. "What do you mean?"

Blue smiled. "Your brother Killian, made a wish as a star was falling. Because of his brave sacrifice, I am allowed to grant it."

"My brother brought me back to life." Liam smiled, staring down at his hands.

"Temporarily." Blue cautioned, before he got too excited. "My magic has its limits, and unfortunately, it cannot bring back the dead."

"I don't understand." Liam said. "You just said my brother made a wish."

"He made a wish for you to see him married." Blue explained. "And so you will remain till then. After that, your soul must return to the Underworld."

She handed him a blanket which she normally used to cover her hands. "Here, take this. Your brother's home is fairly close. Keep straight on till morning and it's the second house on the right."

Liam accepted the blanket, starting to feel the glorious chill of being alive and wet. "Till his wedding, you say?"

Blue nodded. "Yes. In two weeks' time, so make use of it. Good luck."

Liam watched her walk in the opposite direction of where he was headed. As he began his walk, he thought about what the fairy said.

Two weeks. In two weeks he'd be back in the Underworld, back in misery. Unless he could find another way. It was a fool's mission, but he knew Killian could help him-find a way for him to stay alive.

After all, they were brothers, and nothing was stronger than that.

* * *

 **A/n: OMG! Liam's back! And Henry is still MIA. I'm super excited to bring on the crazy for this mini story!**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow me!**

 **-R.**


	3. Uncharted Territory

**A/n: Thanks for all the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Chapter III: Uncharted Territory**

* * *

As the sun rose in the sky, Killian applied soft kisses down her spine, savoring the ivory touch of her skin.

Emma mewed like a cat, grinning as her eyes remained closed. The gentle friction of his beard against her inner thighs made her more than a little turned on.

She let out a whimper as Killian licked the curve of her butt, his warmth sending her senses crazy.

Man this guy was an amazing lover. Given that he had over 3 centuries of practice, she didn't expect any less.

"I could get used to this." She whispered as he brought his head back up to nibble on her nape.

"Aye luv." Killian agreed, flipping over a bit roughly as Emma squealed. Killian raised his brow, a quirky indication that he was up to no good, and kissed her deeply.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of the cold hook lifting her legs high above his waist.

Killian Jones had been blessed with endowment above the average man-and while he never boasted about it verbally, he practically did victory laps every time she has an orgasm.

God, she was going to marry this man-this handsome, cocky, dark, ironically honorable, sex-god of a man. Suddenly, she said a silent prayer of thanks to her mother.

Because she knew Killian would be in awe of her on their wedding day, and she would feel like nothing less than a princess.

That fact alone made her eagerly disregard the slight pinch of soreness from last night's ravenous lovemaking, as she grew wet with excitement.

Hook sucked on her breasts, bringing her back to the present. She moaned loudly as one of her hands weaved through his hair as the other grabbed his…

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Three poundings on the door paused her movements. Emma started to sit up. "Seriously…?"

"Oh hell no!" Killian protested, not stopping his pursuit. Easing her back onto the soft pillows, he whispered. "They'll go away if we're quiet."

"Easy for you to say." She smirked as he brought his lips back to hers, while hid throat chuckled.

He leered as his cock teased her entrance, ready to go in for the kill. Emma panted, biting his shoulder.

" _KILLIAN! Killian I know you're in there!"_

A man's voice hollered from outside. Killian growled, clearly pissed. "BUGGER OFF MATE!" he shouted back, trying to focus on fucking his fiancé.

The insistent pounding on the door, made Emma roll her eyes. She reluctantly pushed against his chest. "He's not going anywhere. Might as well answer it."

Killian conceded, rolling off of her. "Bloody Hell!" he cursed. His erection pulsed beneath the sheets.

Emma got out of the bed in all her naked glory, giving Killian a beautiful eye-full to commit to memory. Then he had a settling thought-he was going to kill whoever was at the door.

The continued knocking only fueled his hate fire as he grabbed a fair of flannel pajamas Emma had bought him, and headed down the stairs.

As he yanked the door open, he sported his most menacing glare. "I swear, it'd better be a dammed good reason for…"

Liam stared back at him He was damp from the morning air and smelt like sea water. His eyes seemed a bit tortured, but nonetheless, it was his brother.

"Liam…" He breathed, the air in his lungs escaping him.

* * *

"Killian." Liam answered, pulling him into a tight hug. Killian wasted no time, gripping him madly. He had to fight the tears in his eyes.

"How…?" He whispered as they dispersed.

"You." Liam offered. "You made a wish, and here I am."

Killian thought hard. Last night, the falling star. "You're alive."

"Yes, it appears I am." Liam nodded. "May I come in? It's freezing."

Killian snapped out of his stupor. "Of course!" He stepped aside and let his brother in, closing the door. He guided him into the living room and started the fireplace.

Liam accepted the new blanket Killian offered, sat in the arm chair next to him.

"Your home is nice. Is it the governor's mansion?" Liam asked, eyeing the décor.

"Not quite." Killian answered. "I live here with my fiancée, Emma."

"So I've heard." Liam said raising a brow. "I never thought I'd see the day when Killian Jones would settle down. Who is this special girl?"

Killian smiled. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, brother. She's a princess."

"Glad to see your pedigree has improved, at least." Liam smirked, remembering Killian's taste for brunette bar maids.

"I don't mean to seem suspicious," Killian started, "But is this one of Hades tricks?"

"Ah." Liam nodded, understanding. "No, I'm afraid not. A woman named Blue assured me I was only here because of you."

"Blue is a fairy." Killian informed him. "The Blue Fairy to be exact."

Liam nodded, storing that information for later. "Besides, Hades wouldn't allow anyone to leave his domain. We all heard how you took him on brother."

"I didn't do it alone." he explained with a frown.

"Well he sees it as betrayal," Liam shrugged, "in turn, he's made everyone else's time there hell."

"I'm sorry I didn't seek you out when I first arrived." Killian apologized. "I'm sorry that my choices are causing you suffering."

"It's alright brother." Liam brushed it off with the wave of his hand. "Hades has his reasons for keeping everyone isolated. Had we found each other, we would have figured out a way to move on."

Killian nodded, remembering how he'd forgotten about his life with Emma. Hades wanted to erase his love to make him a slave. No telling what he had Liam doing.

"Which brings me to my next question." Liam met his eyes steadily. "How did you die Killian?"

Killian knew he shouldn't reveal his death to his brother. He didn't want any hard feelings towards Emma. "I became the dark one. I was weak."

Liam could sense that wasn't all that happened. "Brother, you can tell me."

Taking a breath, he said, "I wanted to die nobly, so I sacrificed my life."

"But the dark one is immortal." Liam recalled his limited knowledge of that particular evil. He was fortunate to never cross paths with him. Rumor has it that she dark one was a deceptive evil imp.

"I was killed by the savior." Killian confessed.

"The savior?" Liam asked, never hearing of such a person.

"Did someone call my name?"

Liam and Killian's attention turned to Emma, who was now showered and fully dressed.

She smiled warmly at Killian, coming to kiss him on the cheek. Turning to their unexpected house guess, she extended her hand and greeted, "Hi, I'm Emma."

Liam didn't say anything, shaking her hand slowly.

Killian could sense his brother's weariness, and Emma was starting to grow suspicious. "Luv, this is my brother Liam."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh!"

"Yes, apparently, I made a wish on a falling star, and here he is." He explained, with an awkward smile.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you." Emma started again, hoping to find common ground. The way Killian was acting, he was mentally preparing for something.

Liam couldn't stop staring at her. Emma didn't know if he wanted to kill her or burn her alive, but either way-it wasn't good.

"Well my brother was right about one thing" Liam said, looking her up and down. "You are beautiful."

It wasn't a compliment, and everyone in the room knew it. The buzzing of her phone saved her from the conversation taking a nasty turn.

"Yeah." Emma answered, sending a ' _what the hell?'_ Look to Killian. At listening to her father's voice, she whined "Dad, I'm begging you. I cannot do another taste-testing."

After a few more moments, she sighed. "That I can handle. I'll be right in."

Hanging up her cell she told Hook, "The Hansel and Gretel twins are back on their boosting spree. Cruella's car has been stolen."

Killian sighed. "That's the fourth one this week. Meet me for lunch?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm going to try and catch up with Henry today. I swear I'm setting a world record for moms who can't keep up with their sons. And don't forget to be at the church around 4 for rehearsal."

"Aye luv." Killian gave a peck on the lips, and an encouraging smile. Emma glanced at Liam who remained suspiciously quiet. "Captain." She acknowledged.

"Savior." Liam answered in dismissal, giving a slight bow of respect, and watched her leave out of the house.

Killian ran his hand through his hair. Well its true what they say-be careful what you wish for.

* * *

Emma walked through the station doors with two cups of coffee, offering one to her father.

David continued to look over the security feeds, happy for the upgraded systems.

"Anything?" Emma asked, watching the feed.

"Nothing yet." He sighed, turning off the TV. "We can't find Cruella's car anywhere in town. What are those twins up to?"

"Being reckless teenagers, I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Where the hell are their parents?!" David raised his voice. At his daughter's cynical stare he grumbled, "Don't start."

Emma chuckled a bit as she took a seat and looked over some paperwork. "Will's out of parole again?"

"Yeah, Robin called in a favor." He said, lifting a shoulder. "Your mother wants to know if Pongo can be the flower dog."

"Hmmm…." Emma said, not really listening as she drummed her fingers, looking over documents.

David frowned. "Emma, what's wrong."

Emma glanced up from her work and started to say nothing, but David shook his head in that father-knows-best manner. "Hook's brother showed up at our doorstep this morning."

David wasn't expecting that news. He thought about it. "The one who was dead? Killed by dream shade."

"One and the same." Emma said, messaging her temples. "Apparently, Killian wished on a star and it came true."

"Sounds like fairy magic." David concluded crossing his arms. "Well I wouldn't worry. Light magic doesn't come with many strings attached."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Emma told him. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed. "He….I don't think he likes me."

David uncrossed his arms. "What?"

Emma knew she'd said the wrong thing. He was still her father, after all. "Well this morning, he barely shook my hand when Killian introduced us, and then he called me beautiful as if I were the ugliest monster he's ever seen."

"You think he resents you for killing Killian." David said with a slight nod. "Give Killian a chance to explain and smooth things over."

Emma nodded, knowing her father was right. Killian would explain everything, and Liam would see that she only did what she did out of love.

"In the meantime, let's go solve this Double-Trouble car problem." David announced, extending his hand.

Emma took it, hoping the distraction could provide some clear insight on Killian's brother. She hoped like hell her gut was twisting out of wedding jitters and not something darker.

* * *

"What the hell brother?!" Liam barked as they stood aboard Killian's ship that afternoon. "you're marrying your _murderer?!_ "

Killian had offered to show him the town, and get him a change of clothes in hopes of lifting his spirits. Liam had mostly remained quiet through it all. But after a few drinks in the Rabbit Hole, he'd become a little more verbal, and a lot less tactful.

"It's not like that." Killian defended. "I was the one who made the poor decisions, I was the one who couldn't control my darkness!"

"A darkness that she put in you!" Liam countered. "You said it yourself, you wanted to die with honor, and she took it from you."

Killian exhaled. "It was either her life or mines, and I chose her."

Liam scoffed in ridicule. His brother had always made poor choices, ever since they were young. Now he was going to make the biggest mistake of all.

"Her beauty has blinded you brother." He scolded.

Killian shook his head. "It's not just that. She believes in me, and we're stronger together. For Christ sakes, she went to Underworld, and fought Hades!"

"Look at the costs Killian!" Liam barked. "You made it out, and brother I am happy for you, but Hades is making millions of souls pay the price! No one has crossed over in months!"

"Is that what this is about?" Killian asked him. "Is that why you were so cold to her? Because of Hades?"

"I was cold to her because she murdered my brother." Liam told him.

Killian didn't know what to say. He couldn't argue against the truth. Had Liam been murdered by anything other than circumstance, he would have spent another three hundred years avenging him.

Liam saw the despair in Killian's eyes. He sighed. " It's my fault brother. I should have been there to look after you."

"No." Killian stared out onto the sea, the waves bringing him peace. "You have been taking care of me your whole life. You and Emma set the bar pretty high."

"You say she's a princess." Liam stated the fact from this morning. "Are you ready for that Killian? Nobility, status? Will they ever truly accept you?"

It was a thought he didn't want to linger on. In their realm, a naval officer was in no ranking with a princess, and a pirate was out of the question. All the citizens of Storybrooke accepted him as Emma's boyfriend. But a prince, a future king? Not likely.

Glancing at the sundial embedded on the floor, he announced. "I have to go. I have a rehearsal dinner to get to." He left his brother aboard the ship, needing to be alone for a while.

Liam watched him go. "Don't worry brother; we'll get through this together."

* * *

Emma sat in the diner, glancing at her watch, then the clock on the wall. It was 3:45. She'd texted Henry to meet her here for lunch, and he hadn't shown.

She wanted to spend some time with him before, but the chaos of town had taken up much of her time. And Henry seemed to always be busy with Violet.

She was about to get up from the booth, when Liam slid into it. "Mind if I join you?"

Emma nodded. "Sure."

He didn't bother ordering anything. Emma sighed. "So are you here to give me your big brother speech on how Killian is too good for me?"

"No need." Liam shook his head. "I know he's too good for you."

Emma's eyes grew cold and defensive. Just who the hell did this guy think he was? Oh yeah, his brother. "Look, I…."

"No, you look." Liam's stern voice quieted hers. "My brother deserves more than some self-righteous witch who calls herself the savior, but goes around murdering people."

"Excuse me?!" she uttered.

"I've talked with a few people in town and they said you killed Cruella, who was defenseless, not to mention you murdered my brother."

"I was trying to save his life." Emma explained, sadly.

"Some fine job you've done of that." Liam scoffed. "You may have my brother fooled, but it's going to take more than golden hair and a pair of beautiful green eyes to pull a veil over me."

He slid out of the booth and walked out the diner. Emma felt like she wanted to cry. Did Liam really think she was so ruthless? The guilt of murdering anyone had been suppressed so deep down in her subconscious that she'd almost forgotten its existence.

Well she was feeling it now….and it felt like pure hell.

* * *

Regina found Henry sitting in one of the pews of the decorated church, playing a video game.

"Henry," She called, catching his attention. "Emma texted and said you stood her up today at Granny's."

Henry blushed. "Sorry, I sent a text. Violet took me horseback riding in the valley."

"Well, you never asked me to teach you." Regina said with a pout. She was a champion rider! Surely she knew more than some 13 year old girl with a crush.

"And then we had a picnic." Henry added. "Just the two of us."

"Oh." Regina understood. "Well, next time, just call your mother when you cancel."

"Got it." Henry smiled.

"Oh Henry!" Snow called out from the pulpit. "Be a dear and go grab some more garland from the basement."

"On it!" He called back and ran off to complete his task, happy to escape another reprimanded lecture.

Regina stood and went to help Snow with the flowers. "Do you think it's strange that Henry is….dating?"

Snow laughed. "One picnic hardly constitutes marriage Regina."

Regina nodded, shaking off the feeling of being left out. "He never tells me anything! Or Emma for that matter."

"He's a teenager! You were one once upon a time." Snow chimed. "Besides, who does he remind you of? Royalty, running off with the stable girl?"

"Me." Regina smiled reluctantly.

The church doors opened and Emma came through, looking less than pleased. Snow immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"What?" Emma asked distracted. "Oh, nothing. Lunch wasn't that great today."

Snow didn't quite believe her, but decided to leave her motherly instinct for later. David, the dwarves, the fairies, and Killian all came in, preparing for the ceremony.

Killian gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. "How was lunch with Henry?"

"I didn't see him." Emma sighed. "He stood me up."

"What? That's not like him." he said. Normally, the lad loved time alone with Emma.

"Apparently, Violet has most of his attention these days." Regina offered as a form of explanation. "He said he texted you."

Emma reached in her pocket to check her phone, but didn't have any messages. "None." She told her, starting to worry.

"Well when it comes to women, boys can be a little forgetful." Killian defended with a knowing gleam.

"Oh brother." Regina grumbled.

Robin appeared from the side doors. "Well the gutters are all cleaned. Are we ready for the ceromony?"

"Not quite." Snow told him. "We're waiting on Henry to come back from the basement with more garland."

"Snow, this place is perfect enough." David assured. And it was. Killian and Emma took the time to actually look around in awe of the beautiful creation her mother had made.

The church was…well, an Enchanted Forest of white tress, sparkles and soft linens. Flowers hung from the ceiling and the royal family crest was incorporated into the carpet. Crystal unicorns sparkled from the branches of the trees, and baby's breath aligned the seats.

"It's gorgeous, mom." Emma whispered. Killian nodded. "I dare say it is."

"Can we get started?" Leroy groaned. "I'm starving."

The fairies giggled. Snow rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

Everyone took their positions just as Jack came running through the building.

Killian frowned. "You're my best man, and you're late!"

"Everyone out!" He hollered ignoring Killian. "Come on!"

"What, wh...?" Emma asked, but then she smelt it. Smoke. "Shit, FIRE!"

Flames came crashing through the windows, as smoke filled the church. David took charge, commanding everyone out through the side entrance.

Killian covered Emma as they ran out, escaping the massive plank of burning wood that fell behind them.

"Is everyone alright?" He hollered, counting the people. The town gathered around as fire fighters tried to fight off the wild flames.

"Henry…" Emma whispered, running back to the building. Killian grabbed her wrist. "Swan, what are you doing, you can be killed!"

"Henry!" She shouted over the noise. "Henry is inside!"

Killian's face paled as he turned to Robin who was holding a shrieking Regina, calling out Henry's name.

Emma summoned her magic, disappearing into a cloud of smoke, ignoring Hooks shouts. "SWAN!"

Snow tried to run in after her but the flames were too hot. She was crying as David pulled her back.

The flames were a burning inferno by the time Maleficent stepped on the scene. She used her power to consume the flames, but the smoke was too strong.

"EMMA!" Killian shouted over and over, praying she was alive. "Emma, PLEASE!" he desperately called again, and a white smoke of magic appeared.

Emma crumbled to the floor coughing, unable to catch her breath. Killian pulled her away from the building so she could breathe. Her family gather around as Regina knelt by her side. "Well?!"

Emma just stared at the blackened church, all emotion drained from her face. Killian held onto her, pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, as Regina's screams broke everyone's heart.

* * *

 **A/n: Oh no! Why is this happy ending taking such a wrong turn? Maybe because I wrote it that way. Stay tuned!**

 **Review/Favorite/ Follow me!**

 **-R.**


	4. Mutiny

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and adds and follows! Sorry for any mistakes in the previous chapter. I saw a few after posting it, but didn't want to take it down. Forgive me! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the chapter!**

 _ **I ONCE Upon a Time.**_

 **Chapter IV: Mutiny**

* * *

"What _happened_?"

Snow gasped as everyone turned to see Henry standing behind them, staring wildly at the church.

"Henry…?" Emma whispered standing. Both mothers ran to him, looking their son over.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Regina cried, hugging him. "But how?"

Henry scratched his head. "When you grandma sent me to get the garland, I snuck out the back."

Emma started to ask why he would be sneaking away, but noticed the keys in his hand.

She glanced at the familiar car, and back at Henry. He'd left the door ajar and she could see her old duffle bag. "Henry...It was you! You _stole Cruella's car_?!"

Henry winced at the anger in her voice. "It was just a joke!"

"Like hell it was!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "You erased the footage at the police station!"

Regina demanded to know. "Where were you going?!"

"Nowhere!" Henry insisted but Emma held up a hand. "Uh-uh, no more lying!"

"Back to New York!" Henry blurted, frustrated.

"Henry… why would you run away like that?" Regina whispered.

"I didn't think anyone would notice." Henry sighed.

"Well we did!" Emma told him, her patience gone. "And running off like that was only stupid, but dangerous, kid!"

"That's the point!" Henry snapped. Taking a breath, he brought his tone down. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

He ran off, and Emma began to chase him. David stopped her pursuit. "He needs time."

Regina agreed. "Come on, let's go find out what happened." Hook came up then, giving a brief nod to Emma. "I'll watch her."

Regina and David nodded, walking off.

Hook came beside her. "At least he's alright... That's the important thing."

"I know." Emma conceded quietly. Taking leaning against the car, she stared out at the burning church.

Killian watched with her for a moment before saying. "He wants you to be happy luv. Maybe he just…"

"…doesn't want to be forgotten about?" Emma finished.

Everyone was moving in different directions. Regina and Robin were raising Sabrina and Rowland, her parents had Neal…and now she was marrying Hook.

Emma let the silence stretch between them, getting lost in her own thoughts, not knowing what to say. Was she wrong? Was she moving too fast? The whole town had been caught up in the excitement of a wedding, that no one asked if there should even be one.

Twirling the ring on her finger, a lone tear escaped her. Finally coming to a decision, she rose, taking the ring off.

"Swan?" He asked, giving her a small nudge on the shoulder. Taking her hand in his, he tried to persuade her to talk. That's when he noticed it. Her left hand was blank.

"Ah, I see." He released her hand and gave them both a little space.

"You were right about the church not being the right place." Emma whispered handing him back the engagement ring. "…and maybe now's not the time."

Killian couldn't form a sentence to convey how upset he was. Liam was right about Emma. She cares for him, he would even acknowledge that she truly did love him, but it would never be enough. _He_ would never be enough.

Gripping the ring, he didn't look back as he took a few steps back. He barely heard Emma shouting his name as he walked off into the sunset. All he could hear was the sound of his heart, their heart, breaking.

* * *

Killian didn't come home that night, not that she expected him to. She missed him, her heart ached for him, but this thing with Henry wasn't going to fix itself.

Which is what brought her to Regina's so early in the morning. She stood in her parlor, waiting on Henry to come downstairs. They both decided that with all the chaos around them, now wasn't the best time for grounding him.

"You look like hell." Regina stated the obvious, with her sip of tea.

"That's because I'm in it." Emma uttered, forcing herself not to cry. "I sort of broke things off with Hook yesterday."

Regina's eyes bulged, as she gasped. "You _what_?!"

Emma exhaled and gave a nod. "I realized that we're rushing things. Before he died, we were just in the stages of moving in together, and now we're what? Playing house?"

"It is unconventional." Regina agreed. "But you're also in love. You seemed pretty sure when you said yes."

"I wasn't thinking." Emma sipped her coffee.

Regina snorted. "What's there to think about? We went to the Underworld to get him and now you have a chance for a happy ending and you give back his ring?"

"Hook isn't my happy ending." Emma snapped a little. Regina eyed her closely. "Then what is?"

"Henry." Emma immediately stated. "He's all that matters right now."

Before Regina could debate any more, Henry came down the stairs, a bit surprised to see both of his mothers' standing there.

"Hey moms." He greeted neutrally. "What's up? New villain in town?"

"No, nothing like that." Regina assured with a warm smile. "I have to run into town early, and I know how much you like walking with Emma."

Henry nodded, and grabbed his bag. "Well I'm ready if you are."

Emma reached on the counter and grabbed the extra hot chocolate, handing it to him. "Come on. We're running late as it is."

They bid goodbye to Regina and started on their familiar walk, with unfamiliar silence. They took the long way, both in silence, as she studied him. His childish features almost disappearing completely. Its true-he wasn't a kid anymore…but he was still her son.

"So…" Emma started

"So." Henry echoed casually.

"This is how it's going to be? Us not talking?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry I was so upset the other day." Henry said, thinking it was what she wanted to hear.

"Don't be. You were right." She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "You're not a kid anymore, and I need to stop treating you like one."

Henry's eyes brightened a bit. "Really?"

Emma gave a curt nod. "Which is why I'm going to tell you, it's just going to be you and me for a while."

Stopping in his tracks, Henry gaped at his mother. He shook his head and stuttered. "W-what happened? Is Killian okay?"

Emma heard the panic in his voice and set his mind at ease. They continued walking. "Oh, he's fine, I promise. We just realized that maybe things were going a bit fast."

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" Henry frowned.

She paused, deciding her words carefully. "…I didn't break up with him, we're taking a break. There's a difference."

"So we basically went to the underworld for nothing." Henry retorted.

"Not for nothing!" Emma rebuked. "I love him! But I also need to focus on what's important in my life!"

"Which is what?" Henry asked.

"Henry…" Emma's words failed her as she tried to understand why he was so upset. "you of course."

"You don't get it do you?" His frustrated tone made Emma a bit shocked. "No, I don't, but I'm trying to."

"This isn't about you and Killian. I told you that last time, but you didn't listen." Henry scolded.

"Henry," she started, but he shook his head stubbornly. "Not now mom, I need time." He walked off, his hands set in his jeans as he kicking the rocks as he went.

Emma blew out a breath of frustration. At the moment, it seemed like she couldn't get anything right. She'd broke things off with Hook to focus more on her son, whom wanted nothing to do with her. Her mother was still in mourning over the church, and she'd been shirking her duties as Sherriff.

The buzzing of her cell interrupted her mental perplexity. Checking the caller I.D. she sighed. It was the Sherriff's station.

She answered, "Yeah dad…"

* * *

"How was school?" Regina asked as her son walked into the kitchen, later on that evening.

"Fine." Henry's simple answer gave her pause. Usually he was always ready to ask some question about something he learned and wondered if it correlated to magic.

"I'm cooking lasagna tonight." Regina stated, as she sliced tomatoes.

"Cool." Henry replied, grabbing a bottled water out the fridge. When he let the refrigerator door slam, she gave up.

"Okay, what's wrong." She demanded to know. This emotional-teenager mode was driving her crazy.

"Nothing." He grumbled, sipping his water.

Regina crossed her arms. "Don't tell me it's nothing."

"Really mom, I don't want to talk about it." Henry sat down at the table, taking out his math homework.

Regina rubbed her hands on her apron, deciding to approach the subject head on. "I talked with Emma."

Henry tensed, but kept his eyes focused on his books.

Regina sighed. "I thought you liked Hook."

"I do." Henry agreed casually.

"Then what's the problem?" Regina asked. "Henry, talk to me. I'm your mother."

"The problem is, everyone doesn't listen when I say I don't want to talk about it!" Henry snapped. Rising from the table, he grabbed his jacket. "I'm going for a walk-be back for dinner."

Regina didn't bother calling him back. Whatever issues her son was going through, he needed to work out on his own. "Emma was right about one thing…he's definitely not a kid anymore."

* * *

After walking around the town in circles, Henry found himself by the docks. The salty winds from the sea were a welcomed breeze from his raging temper. The Jolly Roger sat off side, not completely docked. A lantern was glowing at the bow.

"Killian!" He called, and waited patiently. Moments later, a figure appeared in view, to see what had caught it's attention.

"Ahoy!" he called back, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Henry asked.

"Granted!" Killian threw down the roped ladder, and Henry scaled it with practiced proficiency.

Killian offered an arm during the final steps, securing the boy safe on the ground. "What brings you out here?"

"You need to fix things with my mom." Henry said, knowing the pirate didn't like to beat around the bush.

"I don't think so lad." Killian continued his ship work. "She made things pretty clear the other night."

"Remember when you asked me to help you with Operation Light Swan?" Henry said.

Killian nodded. "Yeah. You said our future together will keep her from going dark."

Henry grinned. "And I was right."

"Yes, the mission was a success." Killian smirked fondly.

"Not if you give up now." Henry told him. "it will have all been for nothing."

"Henry…I said things to her. Things that keep me up at night." Killian remembered back over two months ago. "I told her I wanted to hurt her, to hurt her family…"

"That was the darkness, not you!" Henry proclaimed. "You're a hero!"

"I've proven unworthy of her!" Killian breathed heavily as he moved barrels. "Besides, I'm not her happy ending anyway. Never was, lad."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Please don't say me."

Killian eyed him wearily, taking a break from his chore. "When we couldn't find you as the church was burning…I swear I've never seen her so lifeless."

Guilt flooded Henry as he stared out towards the bay. "I didn't think she even noticed."

Killian leaned against the railing. "Do you really believe that your mom would get married without you-or that she'd even _want_ to?"

Henry shrugged. "No one seemed to notice I was missing till all hell broke loose."  
"Maybe not, but can you blame her?" Killian asked with a shrug. "I know your conversations have been less than pleasant. She said you were avoiding her."

At that comment, the boy put his hands in his coat, shuffling his feet. "Don't turn this into a lesson."

"Too late, I'm afraid." Killian smirked. Coming to stand next to him, he assured quietly. "I'm not trying to replace him you know."

Henry raised a brow slightly, pretending to be obtuse. "Who?" Killian sent him a meaningful glance.

Henry's gaze lingered on his, wondering how the pirate figured it out. He hadn't mentioned the pain of loss he felt every time he was Robin with Rowland, or his grandpa with Neal.

With a sigh, he confessed. "It's not fair…I'm the author, chosen by Merlin himself. But I can't rewrite the past, I have no magic, and…."

"You can't bring back someone you love." Killian finished. They let the sad moment pass in silence before he confessed, "Sometimes I come out here and I think about him."

"Really?" henry wondered.

Killian nodded. "Aye. He truly loved your mother. He deserves to be here marrying her. Not some dark, tortured pirate."

"My mom loves you." Henry objected.

"She also loved your father." Killian countered. "And he was twice the man I was."

"He left her in prison." Henry's cynical frown made Killian chuckle. "He had the courage to walk away from her, to save her life."

"She doesn't do well with people who walk out on her." Henry crossed his arms. He was quiet for a moment before whispering. "I miss him."

"So do I." Killian agreed. "I miss being in his life. I should have been better when he was kid, but I wasn't."

"I just wanted more time." Henry grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the wood. "Everyone has their father. My moms, Rowland, Sabrina, Violet…"

"I didn't." Killian revealed. "Mine left me."

Henry laughed a bit. "We're like the land of misfit toes."

Killian smiled. "I know I've been in this world long enough to understand that reference."

"I'm sorry she broke up with you." Henry apologized. "It was my fault."

"No, henry it wasn't." Killian assured, patting him on the back. "It's just not the right time. Besides I would have found a way to muck it up anyway."

Henry shook his head. "You don't know that for sure."

"I do." Killian opposed, staring up at the stars. When he was with Emma, they always seemed to close, so bright. Now, they never seemed so far away.

"Whenever things are going too good in my life, the darkness comes, and I sabotage it."

"Being a hero means you do what's right," Henry told him wisely. "Not what's easy."

Killian laughed, realizing the student had now become the teacher. "When did you become so wise?"

Henry smirked. "It kinda runs in the family. We call it the hope gene." Tossing the rag by the barrels, he announced his departure. "My mom is cooking her lasagna tonight."

"Regina the homemaker." Killian chuckled. Henry walked off, with a knowing smile. Everyone knows his mother's lasagna was legendary for being too spicy to digest.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey! Wow-so sorry! Back with another chapter! So as we can see, there is STILL more trouble in paradise.**

 **Read/Review/Follow me!**

 **-R**


End file.
